To The End
by Burning-Toast
Summary: Darla's back as a human. OK so you can see I'm not too good with summaries... Please R+R!!! Chapter 8 coming up! So very sorry for the wait!
1. Merry Christmas

Rating: PG. (Includes some swearing and violence) 

Summary: Set a few years after Rain of Fire. I don't know what happens in it 'cause I'm not going to read the spoilers! 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise in this story belongs to Joss Whedon and co. Please don't sue! 

A/N: Please review! This is my very first fanfic! Do point out my flaws but please don't over do it! Be nice! 

****

Chapter 1- Merry Christmas

Snow swirled around outside on the empty streets. The hyperon hotel was covered in a thick layer of snow. Inside, happy chit-chat drifted out from the dining room.

"You and whores? Shit!" Connor looked at his dad in awe. 

  
"Language Connor." Angel frowned at his son. "Anyway, it _was_ a long time ago." Angel added quietly, trying not looking at his awe-struck son. He was sure that if he could blush now, he would be beetroot red already.

"Exactly _how_ long ago?" Cordy gave him a quizzical look.

"I am not that old!"

"Yeah, right." Cordy rolled her eyes.

Everyone laughed.

Angel looked around the table; it was hard to imagine that only a few years ago everything couldn't have been more different. What with Darla getting pregnant and then Connor being taken to another dimension by Holtz. Not to mention the apocalypse. 

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash. 

Fred whimpered and clung onto Gunn's arm. "What was that?"

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure it's nothing." He replied soothingly, then he turned to Angel. "Please tell me we are not working on Christmas day."

"Well we'd better check it out. You know since it's coming from out there." Wesley jabbed his thumb at the door.

"He's right." Angel stood up and walked over to the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A red demon stood in the foyer with a struggling blonde under one arm and a sword in his free hand.

"Okay, what do you want? Be quick 'cause it is Christmas and well, we were eating." 

"Give me the axis of Pythia."

"What's the axis of P- I got rid of that thing years ago!"

"Liar!"

"Hey, Don't call me a liar! I told you I got rid of that thing. Now I really don't want to fight you."

"Angel cakes!" Lorne waltzed in though the doors holding two bottles of champagne. "Oh, I didn't know you had company, oh well, this way we won't get too drunk huh?"

"Um, lorne? Busy now?"

"Oh fine, I'll just go over there."

Angel looked at the demon standing in front of him. It was nearly 2 feet taller than he was.

"If you don't want the girl hurt, then you will give me the axis."

Angel sighed. The demon was currently busy trying to get a firmer hold on his hostage. Angel took his chance, Gunn threw him an axe. Angel swiftly chopped off the demon's head. Angel heard Fred squeal as the head hit the floor.

"Ew! That is so gross." Fred groaned as green liquid oozed out of the demons neck.

The blonde quickly got to her feet and ran out.

"Well that gratitude for ya." Lorne looked around. "So, who wants champagne?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The blonde hurried through the deserted streets. She shivered as she was only wearing a very thin red dress. God that was way too weird for me to handle right now, she thought, I gotta sort things out. I knew I shouldn't have come back. Everything's wrong. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Connor walked through the empty park. He came to a small playground that stood in the middle. He saw the blonde that was the demons hostage. Now he could clearly see her face. She was beautiful. Remember Cordy! He reminded himself. He watched as her hair flutter in the breeze.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi, you're that girl in the hotel, aren't you?" Connor walked over and sat on the empty swing next to her.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok? Well, It's just that usually people don't hang around in playgrounds on Christmas Day."

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

Connor looked at her sadly. "You could always come back to the hotel with me. I mean I'm sure we'll be glad to help you. And you could stay 'til you get back on your feet."

The blonde stood up. "No, it's alright really."

"But where will you stay?"

She shrugged and started walking to the gate.

"Then at least tell me what you're doing here."

The blonde paused. "To look for my baby." She managed to whisper.

  
To Be Continued...

A/N: So waddya think? My very first fanfic! Please, please, please tell me what you think of it so far! Next chapter up soon! It may not be as long though, I'm not sure.


	2. Surprise

Rating: PG. (Includes some swearing and violence) 

Summary: Set a few years after Rain of Fire. Connor has a chat with mystery blonde in the park. I don't know what happens the series 'cause I'm not going to read the spoilers! Some things may be wrong.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise in this story belongs to Joss Whedon and co. Please don't sue! 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'm glad you like this story! I been very busy with a big history project so I don't have as much time for writing. :(

****

Chapter 2- Surprise 

Connor walked in through the doors of the Hyperon Hotel.

"Hey, Connor! I was wondering where you were! We were just about t-." Gunn stopped, his eyes widened as he saw a blonde appear behind him. "Connor get away from her."

"What? No, she needs help, she's got no where else to go!"

"Connor, go to the dining room now. Let your dad explain when he gets back."

Connor frowned and opened his mouth to argue but when he saw Gunn's face, he walked towards the dining room. Why was Gunn being to weird? He thought to himself.

Gunn picked the blonde up and carried her to an empty room. A single chair stood in the middle. He swiftly tied her to the chair.

"I don't know what you're doing back but Angel will deal with you." With that he walked out locking the door behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You what?!?!" Angel nearly had a heart attack when he heard what Gunn's account of what just happened. Angel tried to compose himself. Okay, it might look bad now but it really can't get much worse, he thought to himself. She'll be gone by tomorrow night. He took an unneeded breath. "Where is she now?"

"In there." Gunn pointed to the door.

"Dad, why are you locking her up? She's done nothing wrong!"

"Connor, go help Fred clean up."

Angel turned and walked towards the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was cold in the empty room. The blonde struggled against the ropes but moaned when they cut deeper into her flesh. Why did she have to come back? Why couldn't she have just stuck to her original plan of going away and starting fresh? But no, she just couldn't take not knowing. She had to find out even if there was a price to pay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The door banged open.

"Are you happy now? Your friends have me tied up."

"Why are you back? And...how?"

"I don't know."

Angel sighed.

"Well if I knew then I would tell you." She was almost screaming now.

"Look, I'm gonna let you go but you have to promise me that you will not come here. Ever."

"Where's my baby?"

Angel paused.

"Is that why you're here? You're dangerous! You can't be around children."

"Ahem."

Angel looked round to see Connor standing in the doorway. 

"I want to know what's going on." Connor said firmly.

"Fine, let's go somewhere else."

Angel led his son out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fred watched as Angel and Connor left the room. Okay, it was weird how she didn't fight back but also how she never said a word. Something is definitely up. Quietly, Fred entered the room. 

"Are you OK?" Fred managed to whisper.

"Fine, never better." She coughed.

"Um, you want a drink? I mean, we have to feed you right?"

"Do what you want, it doesn't matter anyway. I might as well starve to death. It's always oh Darla, vampire oh no, let's tie her up 'cause she's dangerous" She said sarcastically. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You locked my mother in there?" Connor screamed at his dad.

"Connor, I told you, she's dangerous."

"She could have eaten me anytime but she didn't."

"Look-."

"No, you look, you're gonna let her out now!"

"I just think you should-."

"She died so I could live, you can't ask for much more than that."

Angel sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Connor was right.

"Fine, but she stays tied up. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fred what are you doing?" Angel roared.

Fred nearly dropped the mug in surprise. "Oh, I was er... um... just giving her some food. S-she looked hungry."

"Oh don't blame her, she's just trying to help."

Angel glared at Darla.

"Can we have some time alone? Please?" Connor asked.

"C'mon Fred." Angel and Fred both leave the room.

"So, what did he tell you? I'm dangerous, can't be near children?"

"Yeah," Connor took a deep breath. "He also told me you're my mother."

"I'm your what? No, you're lying, my baby's only a toddler."

"I was taken to another dimension. By Holtz."

Darla couldn't find anything to say. She wasn't usually speechless. She could always find something to say no matter what situation she was in. But now... Darla swallowed

"I don't know what to say."

"It's OK, I know it's kinda a shock for you." Connor began untying Darla's ropes. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"That would be great. Thanks."

"It's OK." Connor saw her eyes fill up with tears. Her lip trembled.

"My babies a big boy! Now I can't look after him!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Connor froze. Then, he realised that he was crying too. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

Connor never had a mother before. This was weird but it felt so natural. He had hugged other girls before, but they were different. Connor buried his face in her hair and cried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Connor walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Darla. Connor opened the fridge and took out a packet blood.

"This OK for you?"

Darla flinched as he held it up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want blood."

"Then what else can you eat?"

"Anything, just not blood."

"Connor!"

Connor spun round.

"I told you not to untie her!"

"Dad, she's not eating, she-." Connor was cut off. He had just turned around and saw Darla closely inspect a doughnut and taking a bite out of it. She licked her lips.

Angel's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Darla, eating human food? Man I must be dreaming, he thought.

While Angel and Connor were getting over their shock, Darla had polished off the doughtnut and was wandering around the kitchen looking through every cupboard. 

"Uh, Darla? Is there something you wanna tell me?" Angel asked, still very shocked.

Darla ignored him and walked out of the kitchen with a packet of crisps.

Angel looked at Connor. Connor shrugged and followed Darla out of the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Angel jumped when he heard the scream. He ran outside to see Darla on the floor, Gunn holding a stake launcher (A/N: Dunno what it's called, sorry! Use your imagination!), and a stake sticking out of the wall.

"Angel! Why is she not tied up?"

"Why did you try to kill her?"

"She's dangerous!"

Angel sighed and walked over to Darla and picked her up. Her arm was bleeding.

"Aw." Darla moaned.

"It'll heal." Gunn growled.

Angel looked down and saw that the cut actually pretty deep.

"Maybe we should bandage it up." Angel looked around. "I know vampires heal quick but it looks kinda bad."

"Aw, that hurts, can't you be a bit more gentle?"

"Okay lie still, I'm sure it doesn't hurt that much."

"But it does." Darla pouted.

Angel took the first aid kit from Fred. He pulled out some bandages and began to wrap up Darla's arm.

"Fuck! I told you to be gentle." Darla's face screwed up in pain.

"Darla! Watch your language around Connor."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla was taken up into a room to recover, she had insisted that she was fine and that she wasn't going to die from a little cut like that. However, as the day wore on, she became weaker and weaker. When Angel went to change her bandages at lunch, he found her unconscious.

"We have to take her to a hospital!" Connor pleaded with his dad.

"It's too risky, they're going to ask questions."

"Like what?"

"Why isn't she breathing?"

"Oh my god!" Fred came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"S-she's... breathing." Fred gasped.

"Okay, let's go to the hospital." Angel sprinted up the stairs. "Oh wait, Gunn you drive her to the hospital. I'll fry in the sun."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine. She's lost a lot of blood though." The doctor paused. "Would you like to see her? I'm sure she has come round from the anaesthetic."

"Yeah thanks." Connor rose from his seat, as did Fred.

"Darla?"

Darla opened her eyes. Where was she?

"Darla? Can you hear me?"

"Mmhmm." She mumbled. "I feel numb."

"You'll be OK. You've lost a lot of blood though."

"I'm hungry. When can I leave?"

"As soon as you're better." The doctor walked in. "You know, you came in just in time."

"Where's Angel?"

"He's at the hotel. If he came with you, he would have fried." Fred whispered so that she wouldn't scare the nice doctor. "Do you want me to phone him?"

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Angel walked in. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, can I now?"

"You can go when the doctor says you can."

Darla pouted. "Why? I wanna go now!"

"Darla." Angel gave her his 'warning' look.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now take care of yourself Darla, if there's anything wrong, give me a call." 

"Thanks." 

Angel led Darla out of the hospital.

"Why didn't you tell me you were human?" 

"'Cause I knew you would make a big fuss." Darla smiled. "Just like Angelus would."

"I would not make a big fuss. I just think you should have told me."

"Why?" 

"Because... because... oh because I wouldn't have left you in that room. And I would have taken you to hospital sooner."

"See, you are making a fuss."

Angel opened the door of his convertible and Darla got in. 

"So when were you planning on telling me then?"

"To be honest, I wasn't planning on telling you at all."

"You what?"

"Hey, I'm your sire, I can do what I want. You however..."

"I.. you... arrgh."

"What?" Darla said with a cheeky smile. "Tell me."

"When I was Angelus, I had power over all of you." 

"I know, but I still had some say in what we did."

"Let's just go."

Darla smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing." Darla looked away trying not to laugh at her childes annoyance. 

"Anyway, why are you so happy?" Angel started up the car. "Should you be all-."

"Like you?"

Angel ignored her and carried on driving.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up at the hotel. Darla was slumped in her seat asleep. Angel sighed. He got out and carried Darla towards the glass doors that led to foyer. Darla mumbled something and half opened her eyes. She reached up, and pressed her lips gently to Angel's.

To Be Continued

A/N: I hope you like this! It's really hard to find time to write now. Please review! Next chapter coming up!


	3. Wedding Bells

Rating: PG. (Includes some swearing and violence) 
    
    Summary: Set a few years after Rain of Fire. Connor has a chat with mystery blonde in the park. The blonde turns out to be Darla. Gunn tries to kill Darla. Darla is taken to hospital after fainting. They find out she is human. I don't know what happens in the series 'cause I'm not going to read the spoilers! OK, I've read up to Rain of Fire but no more. Some things may be wrong.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise in this story belongs to Joss Whedon and co. Please don't sue! 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'm glad you like this story! My history project is in for next Monday. So when that's in I'm free!

****

Chapter 3- Wedding bells

"Ooooh, definitely that one." Darla pointed to a dress with a big billowy bottom. "Are you sure?" "Well you said you wanted a fairy tale wedding." "Yeah, I guess. Don't tell anyone yet though. And don't tell Charles I told you." "My lips are sealed. Hey, how about that one?" "What are you two doing?" Angel's voice drifted over to them. Darla quickly hid the bridal magazine under a cushion. "We were just er talking." Fred looked at Darla and smiled. "Talking?" Angel looked at them suspiciously. "About what exactly." "Oh it's nothing. Really." Angel looked surprised as Fred scurried away. "What's under the cushion?" "Nothing." "Let me see." "No." "Fine." Angel walked round to the front of the couch and picked Darla up. "Aaah! Put me down! Just 'cause I'm not as strong as you, it doesn't mean you can-." Angel reached down with one hand and was just about to pick up the cushion that was hiding the bridal magazine when Lorne walked in. "Oooh, I knew something was up with you two." Angel quickly put Darla down. Lorne winked at them and walked the counter where Cordelia was talking on the phone with a very impatient man. 

"Listen, we are completely booked up for the next two days... No, someone can't come round now... Fine, go get killed by your monster, have a nice day." Cordy slammed down the phone.

"Bad day huh?" Lorne said with a grin. "You might want to be careful, You're going to loose customers if you carry on like that."

"Well it's not my fault he wants everything his way." Cordy snapped and Lorne backed away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey, where did you learn to cook like that?" Fred chewed on her food. "And are you sure medieval recipes aren't poisonous?"

"Well, no ones keeled over yet."

Angel looked at the food in front of him. "When did you start cooking?"

"You learn a lot of things in four hundred years." Darla smirked. "But of course you won't know. A) You're not old enough. B) We going to have to get plenty of fire extinguishers on hand if you do cook. And C) You don't need to cook."

"OK, OK, I get the point."

Connor looked at his mum. She wasn't like Holtz had described her. He had said that she was cruel and dangerous. But she's not. Connor hated Holtz for that. He lied to him.

Cordy nudged Connor. "What?"

"How are you coping?"

"With what?"

"Darla."

"Oh, she's great."

Cordy smiled. After all he had been through, Connor deserved some happiness. Although she didn't really trust Darla yet, but if Connor was happy, then that was all that mattered. And just to think of it, Angel was kinda happy too. 

"Um... We have an announcement to make." Gunn stood up. "Me and Fred." He took Fred's hand. "We're getting married."

"Oh my god!" Cordy screamed and hugged Fred then Gunn.

"Congratulations man." Angel shook Gunn's hand and hugged Fred.

Darla beamed and winked at Fred.

"So, Angel, do you really want to know what me and Darla were looking at earlier?"

Gunn raised his eyebrows and Angel nodded.

"This." Fred produced the bridal magazine.

"Darla and bridal magazines? God, I would never have thought." Angel looked at Darla with mock horror. "You know, you're ruining your evil vampire image."

Darla stuck out her tongue.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

    
Darla stood alone at the counter. No one else was around. Fred and Gunn had gone to see the vicar about their wedding. Angel was out with Connor, dealing with some poor old dear with giant mice in her house, she was convinced they were demons. Cordy was with Wesley at the library, looking up some stuff. Darla sighed. She was bored.
    
    
    "Well, well, well. If it isn't my precious Darla." Darla looked up to see the Master standing just a few feet away from her. 

"What do you want?"

"Darla, you have changed. You're, human." The Master walked a step closer. "Let me turn you."

"No. I'm happy as I am thanks."

The Master growled. He grabbed Darla from behind the counter and pinned her to the floor. "How dare you disobey me?" The Master lent down and as just inches away from Darla's neck.

There was a whizzing sound. The Master turned to dust. Angel ran in.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah." Darla took a shaky breath. "I thought he was dead."

"Me too." Angel helped Darla up. "Go to bed Darla."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Darla tossed around in her bed. She couldn't sleep. The Masters face kept appearing in front of her. It was nearly dawn. Darla groaned and got up. She put on a bathrobe and crept downstairs. 

She walked through the dark foyer. A movement behind her startled her.

"So you couldn't sleep either huh?" Angel appeared from the shadows.

"Jeez, don't do that. You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

Angel walked over to her. "Have you slept at all tonight?" Angel looked her up and down.

"No. The aster's face keeps popping up."

Although it was dark, Darla could still make out the fact that Angel was looking at her. She felt herself go red. 

"Stop looking at me like."

"What did I do?"

Darla sighed. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Angel was surprised but he agreed anyway. He led Darla to his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ****

Angel woke up to find Darla already awake and peering around the dark room.

"Did you sleep OK?"

"Yeah. Much better thanks." Darla sighed and lent back. This felt nice, she thought. "What time is it?"

Angel looked over at the clock. "Twelve."

Darla sat up. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go find something to eat." She lowered her head and gently kissed Angel on the lips.

"What did you do that for?"

"Thank you." 

Darla walked across the room and bumped into Connor on the way out.

"Er, hi. What are you doing here?" Connor looked at Darla.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

Connor watched as his mother left the room. He turned to Angel.

"You didn't sleep with her did you?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ****

Darla and Fred crept down stairs.

"OK, no body's here. Let's go."

"Where are you two going?" A voice stopped them.

The two girls turned around to see Gunn standing at the top of the stairs.

"We're... we're going... out?" Fred racked her brain for excuses.

"Where?"

"Shopping."

Gunn looked at Darla. He didn't trust her. Fred, however seemed to take to her very well. But then again, Fred trusted most people she had just met. Those two always seemed like they were in a little world of their own.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Darla and Fred returned from their shopping spree later that evening. They were both exhausted but very happy and all they really wanted to do was to have a nice long bath and go to bed. However, everyone knows that in stories people never really get what they want. 

"Hey, we have a really big, major crisis here." Angel ran past and skidded to a stop. "Hang on, where have you two been?" Angel glared at the two girls.

"We went shopping." Fred's smile faded.

"We'll deal with this later. Right now we have bigger problems."

Darla sighed. "Now what is it?"

"Some big demon serpent thing running rampant around in the Caritas."

"Oh." Darla put down the many bags she was carrying.

"Lorne wasn't very happy." 

"Guess we'd better go then." Fred also put down her bags.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"God, next time remind me to change out of my high heels before we go chasing after any demons." Darla moaned. "My feet are killing me."

Angel smirked. "That'll teach you not to wear high heels then."

"Aw." Fred followed closely behind. She too was wearing high heels.

Darla looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. Where did the time go?

"Well I'm going to bed." Darla stomped upstairs.

Fred tripped and was caught by Gunn just before she hit the floor.

"I think you need to go to bed."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Darla walked down stairs, the smell of frying bacon drifted up to her. She entered the kitchen. Fred was busy loading plates with food. Gunn was reading the newspaper. 

"Where's everyone else?" Darla yawned. She felt as if she hadn't slept at all.

"Um, well Wesley is with Lilah. Probably shopping."

"I never thought those two would get together."

"No, me neither." Fred smiled. "Cordy's dragged Connor off to the January sales."

"Oh, lucky." Darla was looking at Angel, who was looking into his mug of blood. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Can't." Angel sniffed his blood and sipped it.

"Wow, somebody's really under the weather today."

Angel grunted.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Angel cast her a sideways look.

"OK, fine. You know it's not good to keep things bottled up."

Angel got up and left the kitchen without a word.

"Oooh. Moody."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"OK, I've arranged it. We're meeting Buffy and the rest of the scoobies in the Caritas." Angel announced as they made their way back to the hotel after a hard nights demon slaying.

"Buffy... She's the slayer isn't she?" Darla frowned.

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't let her stake you."

"You'd better."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hope you like this! I know not much is happening so far... Please R&R!! :)


	4. Reunion

Rating: PG. (Includes some swearing and violence) 

Summary: Set a few years after Rain of Fire. Connor has a chat with mystery blonde in the park. The blonde turns out to be Darla. Gunn tries to kill Darla. Darla is taken to hospital after fainting. They find out she is human. I don't know what happens in the series 'cause I'm not going to read the spoilers! OK, I've read up to Rain of Fire but no more. Some things may be wrong.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise in this story belongs to Joss Whedon and co. Please don't sue! 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'm really sorry bout the start of Chapter 3. I might replace it. 

****

Chapter 4- Reunion

The Caritas was decorated in red for Valentines Day. Red drapes hung from every wall and the bar and the tables were covered in red tablecloth. It was packed full with demons and people. Angel walked down the stairs followed by the rest of the group.

"Hey! Guys over here." A familiar English accent floated over from the bar.

Angel waved.

"Hi, so what's new here?" Buffy took a sip from her drink.

"Oh, hi pet. When did you come back?" Spike raised an eyebrow at Darla.

"Uh... Christmas?" Darla looked at Spike. "William, you've changed."

"Luv, it's Spike now."

Buffy nearly spat out her drink when she caught sight of Darla.

"What the hell?" Buffy shrieked. She pulled out a stake.

Darla's eyes widened in fear. She looked at Angel.

"Uh, Buffy. Things have changed." 

Buffy ignored him and kicked Darla in the chest. Darla flew back against the wall. Everyone fell silent. Darla laid on the floor in a crumpled heap. Buffy walked towards her. She stopped in front of Darla and raised her stake. The stake was just inches away from Darla heart when...

"Nooooooooooooo." Angel charged towards Buffy at full speed. He knocked Buffy out of the way.

"Urgh! What did you do that for?" Buffy got to her feet and brushed herself down.

"C'mon Buffy, things have changed." Angel pleaded. "Give her a chance. She's human."

Buffy looked surprised and Spike looked at Darla who was still the foot of the wall.

Angel picked Darla up and carried her to one of the rooms behind the Caritas. He laid her down on the bed. He then went back out side where Buffy was being given a lecture by Lorne.

"Now don't ever show stakes around here please. You're scaring away my customers." Lorne looked over at a bunch of vampires that had moved to a far corner of the room after seeing Buffy's stake.

Buffy pouted. "Fine."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla sat up. She looked around. She felt her bruises and groaned. Darla felt her way to the door, she found herself outside in an alleyway. She saw Spike leaning up against a wall.

"What are you doing out here?"

Spike looked up when he heard her voice. 

"Oh, hi. Pet. Erm... I needed some fresh air." Spike fidgeted. "You OK? I mean, you're human now, right?"

"Don't change the subject William and I don't need reminding that I'm human." Darla walked over to his side. 

"So um... How have things been for you since you've been back then?"

Darla ignored him. She frowned and lent towards him and sniffed.

"What?"

"I can smell her all over you."

"What are you talking about?" Spike looked down at his shoes.

"The slayer." Darla growled. "I may not be a vampire William, but I can still smell things."

"It's Spike now."

"Stop trying to change the subject." Darla stared at Spike coldly. "She's the slayer. She'll stake you one day."

Spike sighed. "We've been together a long time, me and the slayer. I-."

"How long?"

"A year?"

"Does Angel know?"

"Um, no." Spike shifted his feet. "The slayer doesn't want him to know yet."

Darla smirked. "My, my William. I thought you killed slayers, not sleep with them. So when are you planning to kill this one then?"

"Stop calling me William and I'm not going to kill her." Spike looked down and then looked at Darla. "I love her."

Darla raised one eyebrow. "Fine. But it's your fault if she stakes you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy watched as Spike made his way through the crowd towards her. Her eyes clouded over.

"Buffy?" Buffy was jogged out of her thoughts by Angel's voice. Buffy looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Sorry. I'm just... tired."

Spike grinned and whispered in Buffy's ear. "So you were thinking about me then?" 

Buffy poked him in the ribs with her elbow. Spike looked at Darla who had a very smug look on her face. Spike glared at her. He sincerely hoped that she would keep her mouth shut. For once.

"You OK?" Connor walked over to his mum, dragging a very reluctant Cordelia behind him. 

Darla looked over. "Hey, yeah I'm fine. Just a little bruising." She glanced at Buffy who was giving her death looks.

Buffy drained her drink. "Hey Lorne? Gimme another drink." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel led Buffy to the dance floor as a slow song was being played. Buffy was nearly tripping over herself.

"Er, Buffy? Are you sure you don't want to sit down instead?" Angel looked concerned as he put his hands on her waist.

"Mmhmm." Buffy looked up at him.

"Mum? You sure you're OK?" Connor asked, frowning.

Darla didn't answer him. She kept on staring at Angel and Buffy dancing. 

"Mum?" Connor waved his hand in front of her eyes.

Cordelia nudged Connor. Connor followed her eyes and saw Spike staring at Angel and Buffy in exactly the same way. They looked at each other. Cordy tried to stifle a giggle with no success.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Buffy was looking very dreamily at Angel. Angel, on the other hand, looked very uncomfortable. 

"Um, are you sure you don't want to sit down?" He asked as Buffy tripped over for the seventh time in ten minutes.

Buffy into Angel's eyes just as the song ended. To Angel's surprise, she kissed him. Hard.

Spike slammed his fist into the table. Darla growled and stomped out.

Angel broke the kiss just in time to see Darla storm out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At lunchtime, Buffy woke up to find herself lying next to a very embarrassed Angel. Buffy closed her eyes. Everything came flooding back to her.

"Oh shit!"

"It shouldn't have happened last night."

"Yeah, you haven't lost your soul though..." Buffy shot Angel a puzzled look.

"That's what I was thinking." Angel sighed. "Probably had an epiphany."

"Well it has happened before."

"Yeah."

"Oh god."

"What?"

"Spike." Buffy looked away from Angel.

"Spike?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to tell you but... I... I've been seeing Spike."

"Spike?!?" Angel nearly fell out of his bed.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"A year? Maybe more."

Buffy watched Angel opened and closed his mouth.

"You're mad aren't you?"

"No. You're... you can do what you want now."

Buffy gave him a quick smile. "I uh... I'd better go." 

"Yeah."

Buffy got up and winced. "God, it feels like I've been run over by a million trucks."

"Well you did drink a lot last night."

Buffy pouted. "I'm gonna go see if Fred has any hangover cures." 

After Buffy had left, Angel laid on his back and sighed. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aw c'mon pet. You gotta eat." Spike stood outside Darla's door with a tray of food in his hands.

"I'm not hungry. And shouldn't you be asleep?" 

Fred appeared at Spike's shoulder.

"Pet, I'm upset too. But I'm not lock myself in my room."

"No luck then I guess." Fred racked her brain for ideas. "Let me have a go."

"Er, hi. What are you doing?"

Fred looked over. "Oh hi Buffy. Darla's not eating."

Spike didn't look at Buffy.

"Spike..."

"Save it pet. I know you still love the poofter."

"Spike please."

Spike walked towards her. "I don't want to know." He carried on walking down the corridor.

Buffy turned sadly and followed him.

"Darla? Come on, open the door. Please?" Fred pleaded.

The lock clicked. Darla emerged. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy, red and swollen. She sniffed.

"Darla! What have you done to yourself?" 

"I said I'm not hungry!"

"Look if you're not going to eat then we'll have to force feed you."

Darla slammed the door shut.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dinner's ready!" Cordy screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"Put me down you! I said I'm not hungry!"

Gunn appeared at the top of the stairs carrying a very annoyed Darla.

"Hey! Don't take it out on me! Anyway, Fred's right you gotta eat."

Darla struggled. Gunn started to walk down the stairs with great difficulty.

"Stop moving or I'll drop you."

They reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm NOT hungry!" Darla screamed.

"Well there goes my eardrum." Gunn put Darla down and rubbed his ear. 

Fred led Darla to the couch.

"Right, now you stay there. I'm gonna go get your dinner."

When Fred had left, Buffy walked up to Darla.

"Are... are you OK?"

Darla glared at her.

"Um, OK." Buffy walked away.

At that same time, Angel happened to walk from his room after a lot of thinking and not much sleep.

"OK Darla, now eat this." Fred had returned with a tray full of food.

Darla's stomach rumbled. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat! You have had anything to eat or drink since last night!" Fred pleaded. "It's not good for you if you don't eat."

Darla stood up and walked towards the stairs. Angel stopped her.

"You gotta eat."

"What do you care? You could have lost your soul you know!" Darla growled and stormed upstairs.

Dawn passed Darla on the stairs. She felt very sorry for this ex-vamp. She certainly wasn't happy about big sis sleeping with Angel. Sure she liked him, but she preferred Spike. Spike was looking very glum today too. At least he was eating though.

"Are you OK?" Dawn asked timidly.

Darla looked at her and shook her head.

"That's what everyone's been asking me today."

"Oh." Dawn looked down.

"Have you seen Spike?" 

"Spike? No... I don't think he's very happy."

"I know."

"Oh, so you know about him and Buffy?"

"Yeah, he told me last night."

"Ah... Well I'd better go eat." Dawn headed off downstairs.

Darla climbed up two flights of stairs. She peered into the darkness of the long corridor. 

"Spike?"

"So you found me then?" Spike walked into Darla's view. 

Darla walked up to him.

"So how're you coping pet?"

"OK I suppose."

"You still haven't eaten have you?" 

Darla turned her back to him.

"Darla?" Spike walked forward.

"What?"

Spike grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Go and eat."

Spike led Darla downstairs. It was silent in the dining room.

"That's strange... It's not usually that quiet." Darla tiptoed towards the door.

She gingerly pushed the door open. Suddenly, the door flew back and Buffy stormed out and walked straight into Spike. She glared at him and ran up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Darla walked into the dining room.

Everyone looked down.

"Fine don't tell me." 

Darla walked over to the counter and grabbed a chocolate bar and doughnut. Spike walked to the fridge and took out a packet of blood. He poured the blood into a mug and put it in the microwave.

Darla looked around the table. She was sure that they had just had a very big argument over Angel and Buffy. She decided not to encourage conversation.

"C'mon Spike. I'm gonna go watch TV."

Everyone watched as Darla and Spike walked out of the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Fred decided to take Darla shopping in order to cheer her up.

"So... You OK now?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, still kinda hurts though." Darla looked into her hot chocolate.

Fred took a sip of her coffee.

"It probably will. For a bit." 

"Mmmm..." Darla sighed. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Spike laid on his back. Why is it so hard to get over her? Face it, she obviously still loves him. Spike sighed. He got up. No point trying to sleep, waste of time.

"Uh, Spike?"

The door opened a crack.

"What do you want slayer?"

"Don't do this Spike." Buffy walked in. 

"Do what, pet?"

"Spike, it was an accident."

"Right."

"Spike..."

Spike barged past her and went straight out of the door. He heard Buffy shout his name. He ignored her and carried on walking.

Later in the evening, Fred and Darla returned from their huge shopping spree. They were both carrying many big bulgy bags.

"Did ya fun pet?" Spike hollered from the couch.

"Yeah it was great!" Darla laughed.

"Have you seen Niblet?"

"Niblet?"

"Dawn."

Darla paused.

"Yeah, she was outside making out with a guy who was wearing lots of black leather and had about seven piercings." Darla hid a smile.

"What?!?" Spike looked shocked.

"Only kidding." Darla made her way to the stairs.

"Darla?" 

Darla heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned round and gasped.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Who is the mystery person? Will Buffy and Angel get back together? Ha ha! Next chapter coming up!


	5. Slight Misunderstandings

Rating: PG. (Includes some swearing and violence) Well basically if you're allowed to watch the show, you can read this.

Summary: Set a few years after Rain of Fire. Connor has a chat with mystery blonde in the park. The blonde turns out to be Darla. Gunn tries to kill Darla. Darla is taken to hospital after fainting. They find out she is human. I don't know what happens in the series 'cause I'm not going to read the spoilers! OK, I've read up to Rain of Fire but no more. Some things may be wrong.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise in this story belongs to Joss Whedon and co. Please don't sue! 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Yes I will put in more interaction between Connor and his parents. Hee hee! Things are gonna get very interesting! Mwaaaaaaaahahahahaha! Please keep reading! All feedback welcome! Preferably no flames. :) 

Also, feel free to suggest possible pairings! 

****

Chapter 5- Slight Misunderstandings

"Lindsey!" 

Darla squealed and ran to hug him.

"Hey Darla, um, when did you get back? I thought you were... dead."

"Yeah, I was. But then I was brought back. And now I'm here."

"Right." Lindsey looked at Angel. "Could I stay here for a bit? You know, 'til I get my own place."

Angel looked at Lindsey. He hadn't changed much. Of course he still had his 'evil hand'. 

"So are you going back to Wolfram and Hart?"

"No, I'm gonna drop the whole evil law firm thing." Lindsey smiled and looked down at Darla.

She hasn't changed a bit, he thought. She was still very beautiful.

"Fred, show Lindsey to a room." Angel scratched his head.

Fred nodded and mentioned for Lindsey to follow her. When they had gone, Angel pulled Darla to one side.

"I don't trust him."

"What?" Darla's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean you can't trust him? He's changed."

"Darla, nobody changes that fast."

"I did."

Angel looked down and sighed.

"Fine, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Darla grinned triumphantly.

"One wrong move though and he's out."

Darla rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel wandered out into the garden. 

"Angel!"

Angel whirled round. He saw Buffy run up to him.

"Hi." Buffy smiled. "Um, I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Us?" Angel gulped. Maybe this was the time for the world to collapse.

"Yes. I mean, what are we now?"

"Huh?" Angel was wishing so hard for the ground to open up.

"Well, are we friends or... more?"

"D... Erm... I... Er... Well..." 

There was a pause. Buffy waited for his answer.

"Well, I know that night changed things. Kinda. And well-"

"Good." Buffy smiled and kissed him.

She turned and walked back to the double doors. She looked back at him when she reached the doors. Angel was left to stare after her. 

"Oh man!"

"What's wrong?" Lindsey smiled.

"What do you want?"

"That's not very nice." 

"Argh! It's nothing. Just forget it."

"Oh? Then why did I just see Buffy come from here then?"

Angel looked away.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

"She thinks we're going out!"

"Are you?"

"No!" Angel started pacing around. "She didn't even wait for me to finish what I was saying! She just jumped in! Now how am I meant to tell her there's nothing between us without hurting her feelings?"

"You're in trouble."

"I know." Angel pulled a face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla slouched on the couch. (A/N: Hey! That rhymes!) She had flicked through all the channels at least three times and nothing good was on. She sighed and stared at the flickering screen.

"Hi mum. What ya doin'?" 

Darla looked up.

"Oh nothing. I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch some TV. But the only problem is that there's nothing on."

Connor laughed.

"And shouldn't you be in bed?" Darla raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"No." Connor replied quickly. "It's only twelve thirty."

"Go to bed."

Connor sighed and trooped up stairs.

"Hey."

Darla looked up again.

"Hi. Why are you up?"

Lindsey walked round to the front of the couch and sat down.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Same here."

Lindsey looked at Darla. Darla looked at Lindsey. Darla smiled. Lindsey moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms. Darla lent back and smiled.

"Mmmm..." Darla sighed.

Lindsey buried his face in Darla's hair and breathed in deeply. She smelt really nice. Not of perfume though, it was just... nice.

Lindsey and Darla sat on the couch until three in the morning. They didn't notice Angel watching them from the shadows. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dawn tiptoed into the foyer of the Hyperion hotel. She peered around. She saw no body. She slipped towards the stairs.

"Where have you been?"

Dawn froze.

"Dawn, it's nearly nine o'clock!" Buffy stood in the doorway of the office with her arms crossed.

"Yeah well Connor's always still up now. He doesn't get told to come home."

"Connor works."

"So?" Dawn pouted. "I'm old enough to look after myself."

"Dawn, if something happened to you while you were out-"

Dawn cut in. "But nothing did. Anyway, I've been training with Connor, I think I can defend myself."

"But-" Buffy looked behind Dawn. "Hey you."

Buffy waltzed over to where Angel was standing with everyone else behind him and kissed him on the lips.

"How was slaying?" Buffy smiled.

"Er... It was fine." Angel squirmed.

Connor and Darla looked at each other and grinned at Angel's obvious discomfort.

Buffy led Angel into the office. After a short pause, everyone burst out laughing. 

Angel backed away from Buffy as she walked closer to him. He felt his back touch the wall.

"OK, now um... we have a lot of things to do."

"Yes we do." Buffy walked closer.

They both heard the roar of laughter outside.

Buffy licked her lips.

The phone chose that exact moment to ring. Angel let out a small sigh of relief. He brushed past Buffy and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Angel Investigations. How can I help?" Angel saw Buffy slowly moving towards him.

"Put the phone down." Buffy whispered just loud enough for Angel to hear.

Angel quickly turned away.

"Erm, yes. Someone can come round tomorrow morning. Can you just tell me how bad the situation is? ... Yes... yes. OK. Are you going to be OK for tonight? ... Right, then someone will be round tomorrow morning around say ten thirty? ... Fine, Bye... Yes we're glad to help."

Angel put down the receiver.

"I'm gonna go put that down in the book."

Angel walked out of the office to a very strained silence outside. He looked from face to face, they all refused to meet his eyes.

"OK, OK laugh all you want."

Darla burst out laughing and nearly spat out the doughnut she had in her mouth. Connor just grinned.

"So have you told her yet?" Lindsey said over Darla's laughter.

"No." Angel looked around. Everyone's eyes were on him. Including Darla who was trying to stifle her laughs. "How many people have you told?"

Lindsey smiled. "Er well... If you include that little old lady you saved? About 11?"

Angel nearly fell over. "11?"

Angel stormed to his room. He felt like strangling that stupid git. Who was he to tell people about his personal life? Angel slammed the door. It wasn't that that was bothering him though. He led Buffy to believe that they were together. And what will Darla think? Angel shook his head. She seemed to come into his thoughts a lot lately.

The door opened.

"He didn't mean to tell everyone you know." Darla stepped into the doorway. 

Angel laughed. "Sure he didn't."

"Anyway, no one thinks any different of you."

Angel looked at Darla. Why the hell was she defending that stupid git? Angel growled.

"It was an accident." Darla turned to walk out of the door.

"Darla why are you defending him?"

"Because it feels right to."

Angel gaped after her. Does she love him? Angel mentally kicked himself. He's lost her and god he knew it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Connor walked downstairs in a rage. He slammed straight into Darla who was coming out of the office carrying an armful of papers.

"Ah!" Darla shrieked as the papers went flying.

"Sorry!" Connor helped his mum up.

Darla brushed herself down. "It's all right." 

Connor bent down and picked up the papers. He handed them to Darla.

Darla looked at her son. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Connor looked away.

"Come on. You can tell me."

Connor sighed.

"Connor?"

"Connor! We have an emergency!" Cordy rushed in.

Connor breathed a sigh of relief.

"OK, you have a big blue demon with funny antlers and a purple gem in the middle of it's er stomach."

"Right." Connor walked towards the weapons cabinet. "Oh and get dad."

Darla shrugged and put the papers down on the front desk.

"Oh Angel! You have a beastie to kill!" Darla shouted.

Angel looked up and nodded.

"Oooh, gloomy Angel."

Cordy smiled.

"Oh hey." Willow approached the front desk. "Do you any magic things here at all?"

"Dunno. Sorry Will." Cordy frowned. "Ask Angel."

"Oh, you don't want to do that."

"Why not?" Willow tilted her head to one side.

"'Cause he's seriously gloomy and he probably won't talk much."

"Oh..." Willow sighed.

"OK, we're off. Hang on, where is this demon?" Angel stopped.

"Erm well, when I got the phone call, it was near the hospital." Cordy flipped through her book. "But it's 

probably on the move."

"Great." Connor said sarcastically. "More work for us."

"Don't worry. Exercise is good for you." Cordy lent over the desk and kissed Connor on the cheek.

Buffy watched as Angel and Connor left.

"Buffy!"

Buffy looked to where the voice had come from. Cordy came running towards her.

"Er, do you mind going to the park? It's just that there's a bunch of vamps there and we can't do it. I mean you can take Gunn with you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla was alone in the foyer. Last time she was alone like this the Master had come. Darla shuddered and pushed his face out of her thoughts.

"Oh god." Darla muttered to herself. "Why me?"

Darla reached out for the calculator. "Stupid people. Why can't they just pay their money?" 

Darla tensed as she heard footsteps on the marble floor.

"Hi, only me." Lindsey's head appeared above the counter.

Darla sighed. "God, you really scared me you know."

Lindsey smiled.

"It's not funny."

"Yeah." Lindsey's smile grew wider.

Darla pouted.

Lindsey walked round to where Darla was sitting. He looked over her shoulder. 

"It's not fair. Everyone else gets to go out and fight while I have to stay here and do this." Darla sighed.

"Maybe they're trying to protect you."

"A) I don't need protecting. B) The 'they' you're referring to is obviously Angel and C) They think I'm weak."

"I'm sure they don't think you're weak but I do think you need protecting." Lindsey gently kissed her on the cheek.

Darla smiled and stood up. She let Lindsey lead her to his room.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Ahahahahahhaa... Don't worry things will be back to normal... after I've had my fun. Feel free to suggest possible pairing!


	6. Jealousy

Rating: PG. (Includes some swearing and violence). If you're allowed to watch the show, you can read this. 

Summary: Set a few years after Rain of Fire. Connor has a chat with mystery blonde in the park. The blonde turns out to be Darla. Gunn tries to kill Darla. Darla is taken to hospital after fainting. They find out she is human. I don't know what happens in the series 'cause I'm not going to read the spoilers! OK, I've read up to Rain of Fire but no more. Some things may be wrong.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise in this story belongs to Joss Whedon and co. Please don't sue! 

A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! I'll try to do some of the things you suggest! Preferably no flames but do point out my flaws. Be gentle! 

Also, feel free to suggest possible pairings!

****

Chapter 6- Jealousy

Darla laid on her back and stretched. She looked at the sleeping figure next to her and smiled.

Lindsey opened his eyes. He looked into Darla's eyes and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"How'd you sleep?"

Darla sighed. "Great. I had a very nice dream..."

"Oh yeah? What was it about?"

Darla grinned.

"Bad bad girl." Lindsey wagged his finger at her.

Darla squealed as he pulled her to him.

"You started it."

"Me?" Lindsey pretended to look shocked. 

"Yeah. You." Darla poked him in the chest.

"Aw, hey!"

Darla giggled.

"Hang on a sec, didn't you have..." Lindsey frowned.

"Yeah..." Darla looked down. "It's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah, when I came back I noticed that well you know and I dunno."

"Something must have happened when you were between dimensions."

"Mmmm..." Darla closed her eyes.

"Don't want to think about huh?"

"Yeah."

"I swear, if you've given me that- "

"Then we'll die a slow painful death together." Darla smiled.

Lindsey returned her smile and dropped a kiss on her nose. 

"Get some more sleep yeah?"

"Yeah."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the mall." Dawn picked up her purse.

"Dawn, we need help here."

"Yeah, when you start treating me like an adult, I'll help."

"Ready Dawn?"

Buffy's jaw dropped open.

"Yeah, let's go."

"You're not going alone with her."

"Why not? Buffy, you said you're not going to take me to that mall so I asked Darla to."

"Dawn, she's an ex vamp." Buffy hissed.

"So? She not a vampire any more."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Oh, so if I want to go shopping with a _friend._" Dawn made sure to stress the word. "It's wrong. But if you want to date a vampire it's OK?"

"That is different."

"No it's not. Anyway, if something happened and he lost-"

"Nothing like that is going to happen."

"How can you be sure? Something nearly did."

"Um... I'd hate to interrupt, but Lindsey's waiting in the car." 

Buffy stared at Darla icily. "It's none of your business."

"Hey, are you girls coming or what?"

"Yeah, we're coming." Dawn threw on last look at Buffy.

Buffy watched as Dawn left the hotel with Darla and Lindsey.

"Don't blame her, pet."

Buffy spun round.

"She just wants some freedom." Spike cocked his head.

"Shut up Spike."

"Aw, c'mon pet. Don't be so cold."

"One more word from you and I'll throw you into the sun."

"Hey, hey. We'll have none of that in here thanks." Cordy rushed up to them.

"Since when did you become a peace maker?" Buffy asked, turning her icy stare to Cordy.

Cordy looked surprised and was about to say something when Buffy turned on her heels and stormed off.

"Must be that time of the month." Cordy shook her head and went back to work.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So how come you're not upset anymore?" Dawn took a pink top off its hanger.

"Well, I realised that there was a way to live without some things and anyway, I've got Lindsey now." 

"He's kinda cute."

"Really cute and very good to me too." Darla raised her eyebrows.

Both girls giggled.

"You wanna to grab a coffee or something?" Darla snatched the pink top out of Dawn's hands.

"Yeah, sure." Dawn pouted. "What's wrong with that top?"

"Well let's see. It's skimpy, revealing and you are not wearing this out in public."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You are so old fashioned."

"It's not my fault I'm over 400 years old."

"400?"

"Yeah. In those days, if you wore anything that was a tiny bit revealing, you'd get a lot of stick for it. And 

most men would probably keep away from skinny, skimpily clad women."

"Oh my God." Dawn looked astonished. "Maybe I should have listened in my history lessons more.

"Ha! Well you had to be there to know what it was like."

"Cool, so what were you when you were human?"

Darla looked down. "I... was a prostitute."

"Ah. OK."

"I'm not proud about the things I did. But I had to. Do you think I liked being used? If I had been offered a rich husband and a nice house I would have taken it, but no one back then wanted a wife who was impure." 

Dawn looked down. "So will you tell me about life back then? I mean if you want to."

"Sure, but I wouldn't eat anything while I tell you though." Darla pulled a face. "It's not very nice."

A few hours later, Lindsey's car pulled up in front of the mall.

"So did you girls have fun?"

"Yeah." Dawn looked at Darla and grinned. "Loads of fun."

"I hope you didn't talk about me." Lindsey flashed them a smile.

"Don't worry, it was all good." Darla leaned over and kissed him.

"Oh hurry up! We're going to miss _passions_." Dawn was jumping up and down her seat at the back.

"OK OK"

"Step on it!"

Dawn sprinted out of the car closely followed by Darla, then Lindsey. 

"Race you!" Dawn turned round and called out.

Dawn crashed through the doors. She narrowly missed bumping into Angel.

"Woah, hey. Slow down." Angel quickly stepped back to avoid being squashed by Dawn.

Angel was just about to walk again when Darla came running through the doors with Lindsey in tow. Angel looked at the happy couple. He watched as Lindsey pulled Darla down to sit on the couch. Darla giggled. Angel turned away. That was Darla, _his_ Darla with Lindsey of all people. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was a little jealous. OK fine, really jealous.

"Hey, you coming?" Buffy walked up to him.

"What? Oh yea, yea, I'm coming." Angel took one last look at Darla and followed Buffy out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel sat on his bed. It was eight in the morning and he would usually be asleep by now. But lately he was finding it harder and harder to sleep. Darla was still constantly on his mind. He really wanted to strangle Lindsey, that worthless excuse for a man. Angel sighed and rubbed his face. OK so he was completely jealous of Lindsey. So what? Yeah and there was still that little Buffy issue. As much as he tried to avoid it, it always seemed to crop up in conversations. Especially in conversations with Lindsey. See, there he was again. First he steals his girl, then he-. Argh! Angel shook his head and decided to try and get some sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OK, is everybody ready?" Gunn called out. "Hello?"

"What? Yeah we're ready... Well most of us are." Wesley leaned against the wall and looked at the other men.

"It's good to have you back man." Gunn walked over and stood next to Wesley.

"Yeah. It's good to be back."

"Did you have fun in England?"

"Yeah. Nice to see my parents and well there is the council but I won't go into what they said."

Gunn laughed. "So there wasn't a welcome home party from them then?"

"No. But Lilah did like England."

"Oh did she?" Gunn raised his eyebrows. "I didn't think you were the type of guy to go for that kind of girl."

"What type of guy? And what kind of girl?"

"I didn't know you liked the bad girls."

Wesley opened his mouth to say something when he stopped. Gunn looked around at the other men. They were all staring at the stairs too. Gunn looked towards the stairs. 

Angel's eyes nearly popped out when he saw Darla walk down the stairs. She was wearing a long silky red dress that flowed down her body. It looked as if it was made for her. She had her hair loose around her shoulders. Unfortunately for Angel, Lindsey noticed too. He walked to the bottom of the stairs to meet her. Angel forced himself to looked away. He turned his attention to the other girls who were coming down.

After Darla came Lilah, she was wearing a long velvety dress. Her hair was twirled up into a knot at the back of her head. Then came Cordy. She was wearing a long blue dress. She was followed by Anya, Dawn, Willow and Fred. Last of all came Buffy. She was wearing a short white dress with a thick belt. Her hair was also twisted up. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she pouted and walked over to Angel and kissed him on the lips. 

Connor walked over to his mum.

"Hey. You really clean up well." Darla smiled looking at her son.

"Clean up well?" Connor growled. 

Darla covered her mouth with her hand.

"What's so funny?" Connor frowned.

Darla tried to say something but found that it was no use since she couldn't even string a sentence together. So she just pointed. Both Connor and Lindsey laughed.

"OK people, let's get this leaving dinner on the road." Gunn led everyone out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow. This is one very posh place." Fred peered around the large circular room.

"Right, we're at table 9." Angel led everyone towards a table.

"Oooh, thank you." Darla smiled as Lindsey pulled out a chair for her. 

Angel frowned. Darla obviously liked him very much. OK, here he goes again, thinking about things you shouldn't be thinking about.

"OK, let's order." Lindsey rubbed his hands and opened his menu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three hours later, everyone sat back from their huge feast.

"I am not eating again." Dawn moaned patting her stomach.

"Then you shouldn't have had all that ice cream." Buffy looked up at Angel.

"Well I'm glad I don't get full on food." Angel sat back. "I'm still hungry."

"Aw, poor Angel." Darla smiled and patted his arm.

"It's not funny."

"Yeah, stop teasing him." Buffy frowned.

Lindsey laughed and made no sign of covering it. Buffy glared at him.

"Ahem." Lindsey covered his mouth. 

Darla smiled and nudged him with her elbow and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey, stop it." Lindsey smiled. "Plenty of time for that later."

"You two! Please, not here." Connor looked away. 

Angel also looked away. He couldn't bear seeing them together. OK, so that may be a little selfish. He wanted Darla to be happy but...

"Hello?" Buffy waved her hand in front of Angel's face.

"Yeah?" Angel shook his head.

"Should we go?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, it's just that you seem kinda down."

"I'm OK. Really."

Darla frowned. She had suddenly remembered that Connor was upset about something. She looked across the table. Tonight, he seems pretty happy. She watched as he whispered something in Cordelia's ear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Connor!"

Connor turned around.

"Yeah?"

Darla ran up to him. "Honey, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing really."

"Connor." Darla gave him a knowing look. "I've been alive for over 400 years. I know when people have things bothering them. Now what's wrong."

Connor looked down and walked to the couch. Darla followed him.

"Its Cordy." Connor looked at his feet. 

"What?"

"She's just been really strange lately. OK, she seems normal when she's around everyone else but when we're alone, she won't even touch me."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Connor put his face in his hands.

"Come here." Darla gave her son a hug. "Look, I know I haven't been around for very long but I'm sure it's nothing. Just talk to her."

Connor nodded. "'M gonna go to bed."

"Sleep tight."

Connor got up and dragged himself upstairs.

"'Bout time too."

Darla looked over to the counter.

"Now then. Why don't you pay me some attention?" Lindsey walked to stand in front of her.

"Oh I don't know. Do you deserve it?" Darla tapped her chin with a finger.

Lindsey smirked and offered her a hand. Darla took it and stood up. 

"Right then... Your room or mine?" Lindsey smiled.

Darla giggled and hit him in the chest.

In the shadows, Angel cast his eyes down. He sighed and shook his head. Why does he keep spying on her? Angel tried to shut out the happy giggles coming from the landing. He kicked the wall in anger.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Well? Do you like it? Please review, it'll only take a few seconds! Also, feel free to e-mail me about anything! No ones talking to me... Next chapter coming up!


	7. Baby Shower

Rating: PG. (Includes some swearing and violence). If you're allowed to watch the show, you can read this. 

Summary: Set a few years after Rain of Fire. Connor has a chat with mystery blonde in the park. The blonde turns out to be Darla. Darla is taken to hospital after fainting because she was cut by a stake. They find out she is human. I don't know what happens after Rain of Fire 'cause I'm going to wait for them to come out. 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise in this story belongs to Joss Whedon and co. Please don't sue! 

A/N: Please don't forget to review! I'd like to know what you think about this story! Please suggest possible pairings!

****

Chapter 7- Baby Shower

"Cordy? Are you OK?" Connor knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cordy's voice sounded muffled.

"Cordy, you've been sick for a week."

"I'm fine."

"Maybe you should take some time off."

"I'm fine!" Cordy opened the bathroom door. "Don't worry about me."

"Hmm..."

"What? Seriously, it's probably just flu."

"Let's hope so."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla tapped her pen impatiently against her pad. Not a single phone call since the scoobies left. Life is so dull.

"Would you please stop doing that?"

Darla looked round. Cordelia stood behind her with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry. I'm just bored."

"Well could you not tap?"

Darla raised an eyebrow at Cordy's retreating back.

"See?" Connor pouted. "She's not her old self any more."

Darla frowned. "You say she's been sick for a week?"

Connor nodded.

"When is she usually sick?"

"Erm... Well she's always sick in the morning when I go to see her."

"Ah... And has she been having mood swings and does she seem hungry all the time?"

"Yes and yes." Connor cocked his head. "How do you know."

Darla smiled. "I think Cordelia and I should have a little chat."

"Why?" Connor's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll see."

Connor sighed and wandered off.

"What was that about?" Lindsey came up behind Darla.

"Nah-uh, sorry can't tell."

"C'mon, it's me. I won't tell anyone."

"No."

Lindsey put on a sad face. "Please?"

"No." Darla giggled. "Anyway, you should find out soon enough."

"I'd better." Lindsey gave her one last kiss on the cheek and walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh Cordy! Can we talk?" Darla said quickly before Cordelia decided to wander off again.

"Not now, maybe later."

Darla sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

"No calls then?" Fred sat down in the seat next to Darla.

"Yup. I think it's a bit too quiet."

"Yeah. What are the demon population in LA getting up to?"

The two girls laughed. The phone rang.

"About time too." Darla muttered darkly. "Hello, Angel Investigations, how can I help?"

"Hi." Buffy's voice came down the phone.

"Oh, Buffy, hi."

Fred grinned.

"Angel? Um, I think he's sleeping at the moment. Do you want me to go get him?"

"Yeah." Crackling could be heard from the over side of the line.

"Um Buffy, you're cracking up."

"Yeah I know." Came the very impatient answer. "Can you go get Angel?"

"Yeah," Darla covered the phone with her hand. "Can you go get Angel? Tell him its Buffy."

Fred fought not to laugh. "OK."

Fred returned a few minutes later with a very sleepy Angel.

"Hello?" Angel yawned. "Yes I'm fine. Do you know what time it is? Exactly... No, I just need to sleep... Yeah OK... I miss you too... Bye."

"Liar." Darla giggled.

"Well at least he knows how to keep his women happy." Fred grinned.

"It's not funny." Angel frowned. "And why is it plural?"

Darla and Fred laughed.

"I'm going back to bed. No one wake me unless the world is ending or one of you guys are being eaten. Goodnight."

Darla and Fred looked at each other. Darla shrugged.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cordy growled as another taxi went past without stopping. Why does it always have to be her? OK, so she did volunteer to deal with this little demon problem but that is not the point. She sighed and frantically looked around for another taxi. She saw one a waved her hand. To her relief, it stopped.

"Where you goin' lady?" The taxi driver asked.

"Hyperion hotel." 

"Righto."

Cordy lent back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"Rough day eh?" 

"You could say that."

The taxi pulled up in front of the hotel twenty minutes later.

"Thanks, keep the change."

Cordy rushed inside.

"What took you so long? I've been so worried." Connor ran to meet her.

"I couldn't find a taxi." Cordy ran her fingers through her wet hair. "I'm gonna go change."

Connor watched her go.

"She shouldn't be doing so much right now."

"Why?" Connor looked baffled.

"Because..." Darla paused. "I need to talk to her."

"Have we had any calls?" Angel strolled up to them.

"Erm, yeah. We've had five. One was a little demon problem, Cordy dealt with that one." Darla couldn't help but smile.

"And the other four?"

"They were from Buffy."

"Oh."

"She said she'll phone back at eight."

Angel looked over at the clock. "OK, fine."

Darla watched Cordy out of the corner of her eye. 

"So? Are you gonna talk to her?" Connor asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. Just going."

"Talk to her about what?" Angel looked from Darla to Connor and back.

"Don't worry." 

Darla walked towards the kitchen. She found Cordy busy making dinner.

"Um, Cordy? Could we talk now?"

"Yeah sure."

"Connor tells me you've been sick for a week."

"Yeah? And?"

"You've been having mood swings and you have cravings for things right?"

"How do you know?"

"Well..."

"Look, I'm not in the best of moods."

"Yeah well I'm sure you'll be a lot happier in nine months time."

"What?" Cordy spun round.

"Just go see a doctor OK?"

"But... but I can't be. We were so careful."

"Things happen. Believe me, I know."

"Yeah but, I can't be, I just-"

"I know it's a shock, but if you want I could come with you."

Cordy nodded. "I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Sure."

"I just want to be sure."

"OK, should I book the appointment or do you want to?"

"You do it." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where are you going?" Gunn walked up to the girls.

"We're going... shopping?" Darla said.

"Shopping? Now?"

"Well it's quiet." Cordy muttered.

"Yeah but still."

"Look, this is all hormones OK? If you don't want me to get stressy then you'll let us go." Cordy put her hands on her hips.

"OK, OK" Gunn held up his hands in defence.

Cordy grinned. "Thank you."

Half an hour later, Darla and Cordy stepped out of the taxi.

"Are we late?" Cordy asked.

"Not yet." Darla sighed. "Stupid traffic."

"Yeah. Hurry up."

"Oh, I never got a chance to say sorry for trying to eat you."

"It's OK." Cordy laughed.

The two girls walked into the maternity waiting room.

"Uh, would you be miss Cordelia Chase?" An old looking man in a doctor's coat walked up to them.

"Yeah, that would be me." Cordy stood up.

"All right. Would you like to come this way."

Darla looked at her watch. It had been ten minutes already. Surely it doesn't take that long?

Cordy waited nervously. Does it really take that long to find out?

The door opened and Cordy stepped out.

"Well?" Darla stood up.

"You were right."

Darla smiled.

"OK, You may need to come back for a check up in a few weeks time just to make sure everything is OK." The doctor handed Cordelia a sheet of paper.

"Thanks."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fred ran her hand through her hair. So, so boring. Lucky for Darla and Cordy, they get to go shopping. 

"So, still quiet then?"

"Yeah." Fred turned around a wrapped her arms around Gunn's neck.

"Well, how about we start planning our wedding then?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Fred smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Right."

"Sorry to disturb you but could I please speak with Miss Cordelia Chase?"

"She's out, sorry." Fred grabbed a pen. "Do you want to leave a message?"

"No, it's all right. I'll wait."

"Then let me get you something to drink."

"A coffee would be wonderful thankyou." 

Fred smiled and wandered into the kitchen. 

"So erm, how do you know Cordy?"

"Oh well let's just say it was a very-"

"Skip?" Cordelia rushed towards him.

"Cordelia."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, can't I even drop in on my-"

"Why are you here?"

"Well..."

"Don't test my patience, Skip. My hormones are completely in control now."

"What the hell is going on here?" Angel walked up to them and ran his fingers through his very messy hair.

"Ha! Angel gets bed hair!" Darla laughed and jumped up and down pointing at Angel's hair.

"I'm going to ignore that." 

Everybody burst out laughing.

"Ah, you must be Angel." Skip extended his hand.

"Hi, yeah." Angel took the hand he was being offered.

"So, Cordelia, have you told him yet?"

"Told him-, oh no no no no no. Don't go there." Cordy waved her hands franticly.

"Why?"

"Look, you obviously haven't been checking up on me. Why don't we er catch up?" Cordy dragged Skip up the stairs. 

"What was that about?" Everyone turned to look at Darla. "What?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh so she was in heaven?"

"No... Yes... No..." 

"Well make up your mind!"

"Look it's complicated."

"Well start from the beginning then."

"Argh!" Fred and Angel both let out a strangled moan.

"What?"

"Darla, things are complicated. She was taken away. OK?"

"Well why didn't you say so then?" Darla shrugged her shoulders.

"I did!" Angel rubbed his temples. 

Darla took a sip of her hot chocolate. 

"Right, so don't bring it up again OK?" Angel sighed.

"'K. Why haven't we got mini marshmallows?"

"Yeah, why don't we?" Fred looked accusingly at Angel.

"Hey! Don't look at me. I don't even eat."

!!BANG!!

"OK, what was that?" Darla put down her empty cup.

"There's only one way to find out." Angel stood up.

"Oh my God!" Darla clapped her hand over her mouth. 

Cordy knelt in front of the weapons cupboard clutching her stomach.

"Oh my God!" Darla rushed over to her.

"What the hell happened?" Angel followed close behind.

"Argh! I don't know... It... Argh... It flew at me... Aw it hurts."

"OK, we gotta get you to hospital." Darla helped Cordelia to her feet.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on?"

"Not now! Hospital first."

"But-"

"What the hell-" 

"Connor... Argh!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"I... gotta... go... to..."

"OK. Angel, go get the car."

"What?"

"Go!"

"OK, OK. Going."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you're sure it's OK?"

"Yes, miss Chase. I'm positive."

"Oh thank God."

"Oh my God." Darla's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm going to be a grandma!"

"Sssh! Not so loud." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Oooooooh!" Darla laughed. "God I feel old."

"You are old!" Cordelia hissed.

Darla shot her an annoyed look.

"Thank you so much." Cordy smiled at the doctor.

"No problem." The Doctor returned her smile.

"When are you gonna tell Connor?"

"Um... I think I'll tell everyone later."

"OK."

Darla and Cordy walked through the hospital doors.

"What took so long?" Connor rushed up to them.

"Oh, there was a long waiting list." Darla smiled.

"But it was an emergency!"

"Honey, calm down. I'm alright."

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"Yes, I'm sure." Cordy smiled. "I need to talk to everyone anyway."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cordy clutched her hands together nervously. Darla reached up and squeezed her arm reassuringly. 

"Uh, I have something to tell you." Cordy looked at Connor. "I'm sorry if you feel betrayed that I didn't tell you first."

Cordy paused.

"I'm pregnant."

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been very, very busy! Next chapter coming! Please review!


	8. Shocked

Rating: PG. (Includes some swearing and violence). If you're allowed to watch the show, you can read this. 

Summary: Set a few years after Rain of Fire. Connor has a chat with mystery blonde in the park. The blonde turns out to be Darla. Darla is taken to hospital after fainting because she was cut by a stake. They find out she is human. Things happen… (Can't be bothered to write the rest!). Oh yeah, Skip visits Cordy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise in this story belongs to Joss Whedon and co. Please don't sue! 

A/N: Hello! *Waves*. Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy with two other stories! Please don't forget to review! Pairing suggestions welcome. 

****

Chapter 8- Shock

Connor lent back on his chair and let the front two legs lift off the floor.

"I'm pregnant." Cordy announced.

Connor fell back on his chair in shock. He clambered back up to see Cordy smiling nervously at the rest of the gang.

"So er… Is it mine?" 

"Well who else could be the father?"

"Oh…" Connor looked at his dad. "I swear, we were so careful."

"I don't really wanna think about it." Angel squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. 

"Right, um…" Connor was lost for words.

Fred smiled. "Congratulations." She lent over the table and gave Cordy a huge hug.

Angel looked at Connor who still had the look of utmost shock on his face.

"You OK?" Angel asked. "You don't look too good."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" Connor continued to look shocked. "How did you feel when you found out you were going to be a dad?"

"Shocked, Oh yeah." Angel nodded knowingly. "See you have a warning. All I had was your mum, very pregnant, turning up here."

Darla chuckled.

"What?" Angel frowned.

"Strange what one night can do to you."

Angel shot an annoyed in Darla's direction.

"So, Buffy could be pregnant." Fred said absentmindedly.

Angel turned a little paler than he usually would be.

Darla laughed. "Always the optimistic one."

"That's not funny." Angel's look turned serious.

"Yes it is." Darla giggled. "Anyway, she probably isn't because you know, all a prophecy?"

Angel continued to look serious.

"Aw, come on. We're only having a bit of fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes." Darla looked him straight in the eye.

Angel looked away. He loved it when she was being blunt. OK forbidden subject, forbidden subject. Stay away. Darla = forbidden subject. Always remember.

"Well maybe you should take some time off." Connor suggested.

"Connor, I'm pregnant, not sick." Cordy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but… but…" Connor racked his brains for a good reason.

"See." Cordy smiled happily. "I'll take time off when I get closer to my due date."

"Right so erm… What about baby things like erm and how are we going to keep a baby in here?" Gunn spoke up.

"We've done it before…" Angel murmured.

"Only for a few weeks." 

Angel rubbed his face.

"We'll find a way, OK." Darla smiled. "There's plenty of time to think about that."

Wesley nodded. "She's right."

"I'm gonna go lie down." Connor stood up shakily.

"You want me to make you some hot chocolate?" Cordy asked with a concerned frown on her face.

"Yeah, that'll be great. Thanks."

Everyone watched as Connor walked out of the room.

"Poor kid. Must be a hell of a shock." Lindsey smiled.

"Yeah." Darla nodded in agreement. "I'll clear up."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cordy tiptoed into the room she shared with Connor. Connor was lying on their bed.

"You OK?"

"This was not supposed to happen." Connor muttered with his eyes closed.

"So you don't want this then?"

"I don't know."

Cordy looked puzzled.

"I just think I'm a bit too young for this."

"But we can make it work." Cordy tried to sound optimistic.

"What if it doesn't?"

"We'll try harder."

"Yeah, but that's not the point." Connor looked away from her.

"Then what is?" Cordy sounded desperate.

"Look, I'm just saying, if you want to get an abortion-"

"No. I thought you wanted this." Cordy cut in.

"No. I don't want this, not yet. Some day in the future yes. But now, no."

Connor turned his head and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry that's not what you wanted to hear, Cordy."

Cordy sniffed. "Yeah. Me too."

Connor sat up on the bed. Cordy now had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yeah well I'll see you later." Cordy ran from the room.

Connor opened his mouth to stop her, but thought better of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla sighed and closed the washing machine. She pressed a few buttons and stood back. She felt two strong arms slide around her waist.

"Hello you." Darla turned her head.

"Hey." Lindsey whispered into her ear.

Darla smiled and closed her eyes.

"You tired?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna get an early night?"

"OK." Darla murmured.

"Good." Lindsey turned her round.

Darla kissed him on the lips.

"Right then. Let's go."

Lindsey led Darla by the hand out of the kitchen.

"So tell me, how did you feel when you saw me again?" Lindsey smiled.

"Well, I don't know. Surprised?" Darla thought hard. "What about you?"

"I dunno. I thought I'd never see you again."

"So it was a good sort of surprise then?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Why do you want to know how I felt?" Lindsey asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering."

"Yeah, well."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Darla decided to change the subject as they made their way up the stairs.

"Nothing I guess." Lindsey shrugged. "Maybe I'll help out here."

"As usual." Darla rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Take me shopping." Darla whined.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no and no." Lindsey shook his head furiously.

"Why not?"

"It's… tiring and boring and -"

"You just don't want to spent time with me."

"Now you know that's not true."

"Then take me shopping."

"Fine. Just… be quick." Lindsey sighed in defeat.

Darla smiled. "Now you know that's not possible."

Lindsey groaned and muttered something that sounded like 'women'.Darla pretended to look offended and moved away from Lindsey.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lindsey grinned and grabbed Darla's hands.

Darla giggled and allowed herself to be lead away to their room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel sat down heavily on his bed. Now why does he have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach? He shook the uneasiness out of his mind. It's probably nothing, he thought to himself. Nothing at all.

Angel let his mind wander for a while. 

__

Darla… His beautiful Sire. He loved how her soft blonde hair fell over her face as she laughed. And her eyes, those beautiful-.

Woah, where did that come from? Angel shook his head again. OK, let's think about something else.

Angel started to pace around. Maybe this will take his mind off things for a while.

"Brooding isn't going to get you anywhere."

Angel turned towards the door and saw skip casually leaning up against it.

"You're still here?"

"Yeah, well, I thought I might stick around for a bit."

"Right. So why aren't you with Cordelia?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What are you talking about?" Angel looked baffled.

"You don't know?" 

"Know what?"

"She loved you."

"Yeah, I know. That was a long time ago."

"I know it's not my place to say, but I think she still loves you."

"She's pregnant with my son's child!" Angel strode over to Skip.

"Alright, I'm just saying." Skip held up his hands defensively.

"Yeah well don't."

Angel watched as Skip closed the door behind him. Maybe a bit of slaying will help. Angel walked out of his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lindsey groaned as he felt someone roughly shake him awake.

"Wut's th' matter?" Lindsey reluctantly opened an eye.

"I can't sleep." Darla pouted. "I want to go shopping now!"

"Ooooooooooo." Lindsey groaned. "C'me 'ere."

Lindsey closed his eyes again and hugged Darla against his chest.

"Now please get some sleep." Lindsey begged.

Eight thirty the next morning…

"Darla, stop that!" Lindsey groaned as Darla jumped up and down on the bed.

"Aw come on! I want to beat the crowds!"

"It's only eight thirty on Saturday!" 

"Yeah well it'll start getting crowded soon!" 

"You woke me up at two in the morning." Lindsey growled as Darla attempted to pull the covers off him.

"What normal minded person will be up at this hour anyway?" Lindsey pulled the covers over his head.

"I'm not normal." Darla stopped tugging at the covers.

"Exactly." Lindsey pulled back the covers. "OK, OK fine."

"Yay!" Darla grinned.

"Just gimme a minute." Lindsey sat up and ran a hand through his messy, tangled hair. "I'm gonna go have a shower."

"OK, but be quick." Darla pouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Lindsey forced himself out of bed and staggered into the bathroom.

Darla plonked herself onto the bed and hummed to herself. Now then, what should she wear?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel glanced out of the window at the sinking sun. Nighttime at last. Darla had been shopping all day with Lindsey. He looked quite shaken up and tired when they got back. Ha, serves him right. Stealing D-. OK, there you go again. Right, Connor, well, he hasn't really left his room. Fred and Gunn have been at another meeting with the vicar and Cordy… No one's seen her since last night. Maybe Connor said something to her. No, that can't be right. He seemed shock about it at first but surely he would be happy about it?

Angel took an unneeded breath. He stood up and strolled into the foyer. He was surprised to hear quiet sobbing coming from the couch.

"Cordy?"

Cordy looked up from her spot on the couch. She quickly dried her eyes.

"Angel… hi." Cordy sniffed.

"Are you OK?" Angel's voice was full of concern.

"Oh yeah, fine. It's just… hormones."

"Really?" Angel walked over to her. "Because if there's anything wrong you know you can tell me."

Cordy forced a smile. "Yeah, I know."

"OK, yeah well…" Angel turned to leave.

Cordy stood up and lightly touched Angel's forearm. Angel turned around to look at her.

"What is it?" Angel frowned.

"Connor doesn't want the baby. Our baby." Cordy looked down.

"What?" Angel looked stunned. "But why?"

"He says he's too young."

"He's old enough to take responsibility for his actions."

Cordy shook her head sadly. "He wants an abortion."

"He what?"

"Yeah." Cordy sniffed. "He doesn't want anything to do with this baby."

Angel took Cordy into his arms as tear flowed in streams down her cheeks.

"Sssh." Angel stroked her hair soothingly.

"I'm alright." Cordy pulled away slightly and wiped her eyes.

"Sure?" Angel looked down at her. "I can talk to Connor if you want."

"No. If he doesn't want this baby then… I'll raise it on my own."

Angel sighed.

Cordy looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I don't know what to do." Cordy broke down again.

"It's gonna be OK." Angel rubbed her back.

Cordy wiped her eyes again. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Angel lightly on the mouth. Angel returned her kiss.

From the shadows of the stairs, Connor watched his dad and the woman he loved in disgust.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Haha! Do you like it? What will Connor do? What will Angel do? And will Darla drag Lindsey off on another shopping spree? I'll write quicker! Sorry! Very bad Toastie! Must write quicker. Sorry it's a bit short, I'm kinda having a hard time thinking of ideas.


End file.
